Structural configurations known as space frames wherein strut members are joined at ends in three dimensional arrays are well known in the art. It is known in the art to utilize a hub and multiple strut system such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,088 to Gugliotta.
Use of prior art systems employing such spherical hub connection devices however has been restricted due to various limitations inherent in such systems. The requirement that the struts be provided in precise length and that the joining be at a small sphere has limited assembly. Also since in many cases all structural members are visible after construction, the designer is limited by the esthetic considerations in selecting components in a structure to accomodate various axial loads. For example bolt thickness in a system need not be the same in all positions for strength considerations but to have bolts of differing outside diameters in adjacent positions may be visually undesirable.